Eleven years later Sequel
by Professor Severus Snape's Wife
Summary: this is the sequel of 16 and pregnant. I hope you like it. Rose starts school and befriends an american boy name Gabriel Martin think the patriot . Severus is the new Headmaster. Albus and Minerva retires. Hermione is the new deputy. please read & review
1. Chapter 1

Eleven years later (Sequel)

Chapter one

It was eleven years later, after the war and after Rose Severus Granger Snape had been born. She is now eleven years old. Hermione Snape had been hired at Hogwarts as a new American History Professor. Albus had decided that the students should learn about American History as well as England's History. Mainly about the American Revolution. Severus of course is still Potions Professor. But Albus would be retiring this year and had chosen Severus to take his place. Also Minerva will be retiring this year as well. She asked Hermione to take her place as deputy, and the new transfiguration Professor is Luna Longbottom. Married to the new Herbology Professor, Neville Longbottom. Harry is the D.A.D.A. Professor. And Ron is playing beater for the Romanian Quidditch team.

Rose was in the chambers reading a potions book while an owl came knocking at the window.

"ROSE! Can you get that?" Hermione asked from the bedroom.

"Yes mum!" Rose said as she put her book down and gotten the letter from the owl. She gave the owl a treat and the owl flew off.

"MUM DAD! I got something!" Rose shouted excitedly. Severus and Hermione rushed to her side.

"that's great Hun, lets open it." Hermione said, knowing what it would be. Rose had gracefully opened it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Rose Severus Granger Snape,_

_By the order of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, you are hear by excepted into Hogwarts school of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please be here September first, We will look forward to seeing you. _

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"YES! I've been excepted!" Rose said.

"Congratulations Rose. I wonder what house you will be in." Severus said.

"Yes, this will be difficult. Your father here is a Slytherin, and I am a proud Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"you'll be in Slytherin, that's for sure." Severus said.

"And why, pray tell, would she be in Slytherin?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips. 

"Because, I'm the head of house, and headmaster. She is also my daughter of a long line of Slytherin's." Severus commented. Rose looked from Severus to Hermione, going back and forth, she was enjoying this very much.

"No, she'll be a Gryffindor like me." Hermione said.

"Please, enlighten me love." Severus said.

"I'm also head of house, Deputy, and the new American history Professor. Also I was top of my year with the highest N.E.W.T and O.W.L.S there even higher then YOURS!" Hermione said.

"PLEASE! Only by five points. And since I'm the new headmaster, I can easily fire you, and make you stay at home." Severus said, forgetting that Rose was there and he wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and hugged her.

"You wouldn't dare." Hermione said. he bent down and kissed her gently on her lips.

"Try me." Severus murmured.

"What about, I'll play nice when it comes bed time." Hermione suggested.

"Well, that can be a bargain then." Severus said. Rose looked up and saw her parents kissing.

"EWWW! Mum, dad. Get a room!" Rose blurted out. Hermione and Severus broke apart immediately.

"Sorry Hun, wont happen again." Severus said.

"I hope not. Besides, it's not your decision what house I'm in. it's the hats and my mind." Rose commented.

"true that." Hermione said.

"Very well. Rose." Severus said.

_**A/N I hoped you liked it. the second chapter will be longer. I just need to have some reviews if you really want more. So please review and tell me what you think. I know the letter is a bit off. So please excuse it. Happy reading **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: First Day

It was the night before the first day of school. Hermione, Severus and Rose were sitting at the table eating dinner. They were having hamburger helper( phalli cheese steak style) with rolls with butter and strawberry jelly.

"You excited about school tomorrow Rose?" Severus asked his daughter.

"yes I am dad. I can't wait!" Rose said with a smile.

"remember, while school hours, I will treat you as my other students. I do not allow favoritism. Though secretly, you are my favorite." Severus said, putting a fork full of food in his mouth.

"Yes father!" Rose said, doing the same.

"As will I." Hermione stated.

After dinner, they all helped clean up and they all sat on the couch talking about the safety rules and the general rules of the school.

"If I find one boy lay a hand on you, I will hex them into the next century." Severus said. being over protective of his daughter.

"Dad! What if I have two guy friends like mum?" Rose said.

"I don't care Rose Snape! As long as they don't lay a hand….even a finger! On you they'll regret it." Severus said.

"How bout a simple hug?" Rose asked.

"negative." Severus answered.

"And what about the valentine's day ball and a guy asked me to go?" Rose said.

"I'll take you myself." Severus said. Hermione just looked at him.

"No you won't…you'll be dancing with me. Maybe Harry…." Hermione suggested but was cut off.

"NO! Arthur Weasley will take her." Severus said.

"BUT DAD! He's like my grand father! People will think I'm weird and crazy." Rose said.

"Severus, your being unreasonable. How bout this. We have to meet the boy first, ask him some questions and then decide if Arthur will take her." Hermione said. Severus knew going against his wife would be a mistake.

"Very well. It's time for bed Rose, make sure you have everything packed up in your trunk." Severus said.

"I do dad, I've prepared everything. Good night." Rose said, and she kissed both Hermione and Severus on the cheek. And went off to bed.

Hermione and Severus went off to bed as well. Hermione had already climbed into bed while Severus went in afterwards. She snuggled closer to Severus and he wrapped his arm around her.

"I can't believe our little girl is going to school. She's all grown up." Severus said.

"She's only eleven years old." Hermione said.

"Yes, but still, I remember like it was only yesterday, you were in my class on your first day of school. Like what, twenty years ago?" Severus said.

"Yeah I know. I see your point now." Hermione said. Severus smiled at her.

"I still can't believe your with me." Severus said.

"SEVERUS! I love you! don't ever doubt my love for you." Hermione scowled.

"I know…I know. I love you too." Severus said. He kissed her gently on the lips.

"Good luck tomorrow. Your official first day as Headmaster." Hermione said.

"You too love. Good luck." Severus said. and they fell asleep in each other's arms

the next day, all the first years were in the Great Hall, and the sorting ceremony had begun. Hermione had called the names on the list.

"Gabriel Martin." A boy with dirty blonde hair and blue eye's came shyly down on front to sit on the stool. (think Gabriel Martin in the Patriot).

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat said and Gabriel went to sit down at the Gryffindor table.

"Rose Snape!" Hermione called. Rose had also went up to the stool and sat down. Hermione placed the hat on her head and waited. Her and Severus were anxious about this moment.

"Ah….you show bravery like a Gryffindor, your very smart as well. you can be sneaky like a Slytherin. Just like your father. But where to put you." The hat said.

Rose was waiting patiently. Waiting for the hat to answer.

"you would be great in Slytherin. As well as Gryffindor. I know…..better be……GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat said. Rose was pleased and went over to sit next to Gabriel. Hermione was please with this as well. Severus….not to much. But he was proud of Rose regardless. He watched her sit next to Gabriel. He knew he would have to watch them closely.

Rose was in the Gryffindor common room reading a potions book, when Gabriel came and sat next to her.

"Hi". Gabriel said.

"Hello." Rose said.

"your name's Rose right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes, you are?" rose asked.

"Gabriel martin. I'm new here in England. My mother, father and I came from America.  
Gabriel said. Rose looked up.

"Oh really? I thought something different was about you. you didn't have an English accent." Rose commented.

"yeah, I'm half. My mom's a witch, and my dad's a muggle. A bit of a shocker when dad found out." Gabriel said.

"Oh wow, I'm half too. My dad is full blood and my mum's muggle born." Rose said.

"Awesome. Your dad's Headmaster Snape right?" Gabriel asked.

"yeah, my mum's deputy headmistress, but believe me, they're not going easy on me." Rose said.

"Oh. I would've figured, you'd get special treatments." Said Gabriel.

"No! they're going to treat me like everyone else." Rose said.

"wow!" Gabriel said staring into the fireplace.

"Tomorrow I have Potions first thing in the morning. Then American history, Herbology, with Professor Longbottom, Charms, Transfiguration and then D.A.D.A. with Professor Potter. You?' Rose asked.

"I have the same exact schedule. Since you know the castle, well enough, maybe you can show me around." Gabriel suggested.

"yeah, sure. That'll be great." Rose said. Gabriel and Rose kept talking to each other. Figuring out that they have a lot in common. They talked for about three hours, they both lost track of time.

"Oh! What time is it?" Rose asked.

"About eight, why?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, I need to see mum and dad. I'll be back in about an hour or two. Alright?" Rose said. getting up, and getting ready to go.

"Alright" Gabriel said.

Rose had entered the dungeons and knocked on the door. Hermione came up from the chambers and opened it. when she saw Rose, she hugged her tightly.

"I'm so proud of you Rose! Gryffindor is such a great house, come in." Hermione said and Rose followed her to the living room where Severus was in.

"Hi dad." Rose said.

"hey baby girl." Severus said coming up and hugged her.

"your not made that I was placed in Gryffindor are you?" Rose asked.

"No. I'm not. I'll be proud of you no matter what house you end up in. as long as your not in Hufflepuff." Severus said.

"that's good." Rose said.

"Who's that boy you were sitting with at dinner?" Severus asked concerned.

"Gabriel Martin." Rose answered.

"More details." Severus commanded. Rose sighed.

"He's half blood like me. But he's an exchange student. He's from America." Rose answered.

"You better be careful." Severus said.

"He's a nice boy, he knows a lot about American history too. His grandfather and great grand father fought in the American Revolutionary war." Rose said.

"How do you know all this?" Severus said concerned.

"we were talking for a couple of hours. Figures out we have a lot in common." Rose said. Severus was still a little concerned and worried now.

"well, we both love country muggle music, like Garth Brooks, Johnny Cash and John Denver." Rose started to say, but Severus cut her off.

"Wait…I didn't know you like country music." Severus said.

"I do. I thought you knew. Anyways, he place an acoustic guitar." Rose said.

"What?" Severus asked.

"It's a muggle instrument. He likes to sing to." Rose said.

"Severus….darling…their only friends. It's good to have friends." Hermione said, coming from behind Severus and put her hands on his shoulders.

"Relax…..nothings going on. Besides, their too young to have romantic feelings towards each other. They just met." Hermione said.

"Yeah dad, Lighten up. I'm not into that kind of stuff. And I know better." Rose said.

"You better! Fine…be friends with him. I'm warning you now, if I catch you snogging in the hall ways. I'll give you detention for a month." Severus said.

"yes dad. I gotta get back to the common room before curfew." Rose said.

"Alright, good night baby girl." Severus said, and he and Hermione hugged Rose and then she left.

Hermione and Severus lie in bed together later on that night.

"You are overly protective of Rose. You know that?" Hermione asked, holding his hands and snuggling close to him.

"She's my daughter. I don't want her to get hurt." Severus answered.

"She's mine too. She deserved to have friends, male or female. When I was in school, you know my two best friends were Harry and Ron, they were and still are like brothers to me." Hermione said.

"I know. It's just hard. If anything happens to her…or you…I don't know what I'll do." Severus said.

"She'll be fine, she's old enough to be on her own for a little while. Besides, this is the safest place in England." Hermione said. Severus bent down and kissed her hungrily on the lips.

"Alright. I'll let her be. BUT if I find something suspicious going on. I will find out" Severus demanded.

"Okay. I give you that much" Hermione said and kissed Severus back.

" I love you Hermione." Severus said.

"I love you too." Hermione said.

"Good night"

"Good night"

_**A/N Please read and review. Tell me what you think. Hope I get a lot of reviews, to keep me going! Oh, I passed my English Writing SOL. 406. barely passing, but I passed! Woop woop! Just wanting ya'll to know. Happy reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: Sequel

After Rose had gotten ready, she had gotten her books and headed down to the common room to meet Gabriel.

"Hey Rose! Ready to go?" Gabriel asked

"Yeah, lets go." She answered and she and Gabriel headed down to the great hall for breakfast.

After all the students showed up, Severus commanded every one to cease the silence and every one paid attention.

"Good morning students, welcome to your first day of the term. You should know the rules by now. If you read the school rules when you gotten your letter. On a second note, all interested in playing Quidditch will need to make acceptable grades. I will not allow failing students to participate on a team if not passing. And information about the Quidditch tryouts will be noted on your houses bulletins in the common room. With that said." Severus said, and with in seconds, food had popped out on the table. And the students began to eat.

Rose and Gabriel sat next to each other, talking more about music.

"So, your father doesn't know your interest?" Gabriel asked.

"yeah, it's like, all he cared about is mum, he's still like a love sick puppy." Rose said.

"Wow, so he doesn't know you like singing and country music?" Gabriel asked.

"No, it's pathetic. To think that he's known me all whole life, and yet, he knows nothing about me." Rose said frowning.

"I'm sorry, after classes, want to go to the lake and play some music?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice." Rose said.

Severus had been keeping an eye on Rose and Gabriel. Making sure nothing happens.

"I wonder what they're talking about." Severus asked Hermione

"I don't know, but you said you'll relax a bit." Hermione said.

"Alright, I know love." Severus said.

"I'm sorry" Severus added.

"it's okay, I think every father gets overly protective of their daughter. It's understandable. But you don't have to go overboard." Hermione said.

"Alright" Severus said. After breakfast, every one went to their first period class.

Gabriel and Rose sat in front of the class room in Potions, and talked quietly when Severus came barging in. Severus gave his annual speech and gave the students an assignment on healing potions.

"Work quietly, no talking and get to work!" Severus said and he sat at his desk and observed his class.

The day went by fast, and before they knew it, they were sitting by the lake playing and singing some music. But, they did it after they finished their home work.

"Why don't you sing, I'll play" Gabriel said.

"Here, listen" Gabriel started to say, After playing a few moments, words just started coming out of Rose's head.

"Wild Angels, wild angels,

Watching over you and me yeah,

Wild Angels, Wild Angels.

Baby what else could it be." Rose started out.

"you have a great voice" Gabriel said. (rose has a voice just like Martina McBride.)

"Thanks." Rose said.

"That can be our chorus." Gabriel said.

"yeah." Rose said. Gabriel continued playing.

"Between the perfect world and the bottom line,

Keeping love alive in these troubled times,

It's a miracle in itself,

And we know to well what that's about

Still we made it thru somehow,

We must have had a little help-must have been

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Watching over you and me,

Wild Angels, Wild Angels,

Baby what else could it be.

Well it must've been hard, it must've tough

Keeping up with crazy fool like us,

'cause it's so easy to fall apart,

and we still break each others heart some times

spend some nights on the jagged side,

somehow we wake up in each others arms-must have been

(repeat chorus)." Rose had finished the song, and they couldn't believe that they written their first song with in thirty minutes.

"WOW! Thirty minutes! Amazing!" Gabriel said.

"We should make a CD. Maybe people will buy it." Rose suggest.

"With your talent and mine, we could be a hit. What should we call our selves. Like a band name. you know?" Gabriel said.

"Wild Angels! Our first song should be our band name."

"Great Idea." Gabriel said.

"We should practice though, at least an hour a day. We should be a duet too. And solo. Like I sing you play, your sing, I play." Rose suggested.

"How bout this?" Gabriel said and started playing another song

"_When I get where I'm going  
on the far side of the sky.  
The first thing that I'm gonna do  
Is spread my wings and fly._

I'm gonna land beside a lion,  
and run my fingers through his mane.  
Or I might find out what it's like  
To ride a drop of rain  
_**Rose had jumped in singing. **_

_(Chorus:)  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
I will shed the sins and struggles,  
I have carried all these years.  
And I'll leave my heart wide open,  
I will love and have no fear.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Don't cry for me down here._

I'm gonna walk with my grandaddy,  
and he'll match me step for step,  
and I'll tell him how I missed him,  
every minute since he left.  
Then I'll hug his neck.

(Chorus)

So much pain and so much darkness,  
in this world we stumble through.  
All these questions, I can't answer,  
so much work to do.

But when I get where I'm going,  
and I see my Maker's face.  
I'll stand forever in the light,  
of His amazing grace.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
Yeah when I get where I'm going,  
there'll be only happy tears.  
Hallelujah!  
I will love and have no fear.  
When I get where I'm going.  
Yeah when I get where I'm going."

Gabriel and Rose finished singing the song. After, they were pleased when they written two songs.

"Wow. I am so please!" Rose said.

"Me too." Gabriel said.

"Well, it's getting late, we should head in. wow….two songs. I cant believe it." Rose said.

"Me neither, yeah, don't want to get house points taken away." Gabriel said putting up his guitar, and the two of them went up to the castle.

"I'll meet you back at the commons, I need to talk to mum and dad." Rose said.

"Alright." Gabriel said and the two of them went separate ways.

"Mum! Dad! You here?" Rose said, walking into the chambers.

"Hi baby girl, how was your day?" Severus asked, wall walking in from his room with Hermione.

"It's been great, Me and Gabriel started a band, we wrote two songs! Ones a solo, and ones a duet." Rose said. Severus and Hermione was shocked at this.

"That's great Rose. What's your band's name?" Hermione asked.

"Wild Angels. It's also the title of our first song." Rose answered.

"and your second?" Severus said.

"When I get where I'm going." Rose answered.

"very impressive. Rose, I never knew you liked music." Severus said. Rose then, got mad. She felt like he didn't really care about her to much, if he did, he never shows it, besides not getting pregnant by a guy, that's it. he doesn't know anything about her, and it depresses her terribly.

"yeah, dad. I do enjoy music a lot". Rose said, trying to keep her temper down. Severus smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad you do. It's getting late hun, you might want to go back to your dorm, before it hits curfew." Severus suggested.

"Alright. Night." Rose said.

"Night Rose, I love you" Hermione said.

"Night Rose." Severus said after.

"Love you too." Rose said and went off to bed.

Rose was lying in her bed thinking about her father.

'_I don't think he really cares about me. He doesn't want me to get pregnant. That's about it. that's why he's acting so protective about me when it comes to boys. That's it. nothing else. Would it matter if I just disappeared? Would he even care? I sometimes feel so useless sometimes. Like nothing will ever come to me. My life is, for me, so difficult. I can't stand it. having a father who doesn't love you, who's headmaster. A mother who works here to. She's more focus on her work and her husband than anything else. I just feel so alone, all the time. But now that I have met Gabriel, maybe things will change. Him and music will change. Thank the Gods for music. If it weren't for that, I'll go completely insane.' _Rose thought, she then cried her self to sleep. Wishing that someone in the world would love her.

_**A/N: hoped you liked it. the songs are Wild Angels by Martina McBride, and When I get where I'm going by Brad Paisley. Rose just feels Depressed when she knows Severus doesn't know anything about her. She thinks that all he cares about is Hermione. Something will shock you. just read and review. Thanks. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four: A plan

Rose had woken up and now she and Gabriel were at the Great Hall eating breakfast. Rose was in deep thought.

"Rose, are you okay?" you seem distraught." Gabriel asked.

"I'm thinking about hw to get dad to pay attention to me." Rose said.

"What are you planning to do? Hoping it's not dangerous." Gabriel said.

"But that's just it! I'm going to put my self in danger." Rose said.

"Why would you want to put yourself in danger?" Gabriel asked.

"Because, it seems to be the only way to get my fathers attention." Rose said.

"what do you plan on doing?" Gabriel asked. He was worried for her and her safety. He didn't want her to get hurt. Or worse, she was his only friend, that he actually cared about. Maybe more.

"As long as you don't get yourself killed." Gabriel said.

"I wont, I'm just going to scare them." Rose said.

"Alright." Gabriel said.

"What's your plan?" he asked.

"I'm going to the forbidden forest….stay as long as I can until they come find me. I wanna see how long it takes. If they even notice me. But you must not say anything if he asked you. just say, I went for a walk to get some fresh air, because I had a head ache." Rose said.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS! Going in there is like….committing suicide! I don't want to get in trouble for YOUR plans!" Gabriel said.

"HUSH! You wont get in trouble, this really has nothing to do with you…now, just stick to it. don't give him any ideas. Okay?" Rose asked.

"Alright. I'll do it. doesn't mean I'll like it." Gabriel said.

It was the end of the day and Rose was getting ready to leave.

"you heading out there now?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup, it's almost dinner, I would love to see the reaction on dads face when he knows I'm not there." Rose said.

"Alright then, good luck." Gabriel said.

"Thanks." Rose said, and with that, she left with nothing.

It was now dinner, and Hermione had noticed that Rose was not here.

"Severus, where's Rose?" Hermione asked. Severus looked over at the Gryffindor table and saw only Gabriel.

"Maybe she's in the library, you know, she's just like you." Severus answered.

"yeah, maybe. I hope she's alright." Hermione said. Severus gave Hermione a squeeze on her hand.

"She's fine. She's either studying or in the commons." Severus said.

"I hope your right." Hermione said.

Rose was deep inside the forest, She knew where she was going. Well, she thought.

'_I wish I was never even born. They don't care about me. I wish when mum found out she was pregnant, she got an abortion. I'll show him. I bet he doesn't even know I'm gone. He doesn't care he probably hates me. I'm just a waste of space. Will never amount to a thing. I'm just wasting their time. He would be please to see I'm gone. You know what? I'm gonna sit right here underneath this tree, and wait for them to come find me. Cuz well, I'm lost now!' _Rose said. With in thirty minutes, she fell into a deep sleep, the weather was cold, and it started to rain a little harder.

The next morning, Gabriel was in potions. He was worried about Rose. There was a storm last night, and it was really cold. He's worried sick about her. But he doesn't know what to do. He should've stopped her. It's all his fault. He thought. _'I should've stopped her. Now she's probably dead. Oh gods! No! why! It's all my fault its all my fault!' _Gabriel said to himself.

Severus was grading papers and notices Rose was missing.

'_Where is rose? She's not the one who skips.' _Severus asked concerned. The Whole period he was worried about her. He had no idea where she was. It was the end of class and Gabriel was packing up to leave for his next class.

"Mr. Martin, may I speak to you?" Severus asked.

"Yes sir." Gabriel said. after everyone left, he stood in front of Severus's desk.

"Do you know where Rose is?" Severus asked.

"She went out on a walk to get some fresh air, she had a headache earlier sir. What's wrong?" Gabriel asked. He knew the answer.

"She hadn't come to dinner last night, and she's not here today. Was she in the commons this morning?" Severus asked.

"No sir, I didn't see her. I thought that she might've gotten a head start. But now that you mention it, it seems like it's been twenty four hours since she left." Gabriel said.

"Thank you Mr. Martin. If dinner rolls around, and she's not there, We will have to go and find her." Severus said.

"Yes sir, good day." Gabriel said.

"Good day Mr. Martin." Severus said and watched the boy leave. Severus was now completely worried for Rose. It's been twenty four hours. He has to look for her.

Severus and Hermione was sitting at the head table, and yet again, Rose was not there.

" Severus, I'm scared. What if something happened to Rose?" Hermione said.

"I don't know. I talked with Mr. Martin today, he said that she went for a walk by her self yesterday afternoon, because she had a headache. She hasn't returned." Severus said.

"Oh Gods Severus! We need to find her!" Hermione said.

"We will love, we will." Severus said. He was now scared to death over her.

TBC……

_**A/N Please read and review. The more review's, the faster I update! SOL's are next week! So will try to do the best I can to update soon. If there are reviews. Thanks **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter six: back in the castle

Rose was in the infirmary, still unconscious. Severus felt tears running down his cheeks. He never left her side, only ten minutes at a time to use the bathroom, or take a shower. Her fever hadn't broke yet. He was getting really worried.

"Baby girl, please wake up. Daddy loves you very much. Please don't go. Please." Severus pleaded, holding her hand. It felt cold. Her whole body was cold. But inside, she was burning up.

"I've made a promise when you were born. I broken that promise. I will never break it again if you just wake up. I want to see your chocolate eyes. I wanna see you smile up at me. I missed that Rose, I miss you. I love you Rose, I promise to spend more time with you, to get to know you better. If you give me a chance. I wrote a song for you. I know you like music, and Gabriel had let me borrow his guitar, and taught me how to play a couple of chords. Yeah, I know…a student teaching a teacher something. But I hope you like it, baby girl." Severus said. he started playing and singing the guitar. It was hard for him to sing it because he wrote it for her.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
Gonna tell you how much I love you  
Though you think you already know  
I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm  
You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

When you were in trouble that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone  
Now look at you, I've turned around and you've almost grown  
Sometimes you're asleep I whisper "I Love You" in the moonlight at your door  
As I walk away, I hear you say, "Daddy Love You More"

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl

Someday, some boy will come and ask me for your hand  
But I won't say "yes" to him unless I know, he's the half  
That makes you whole, he has a poet's soul, and the heart of a man's man  
I know he'll say that he's in love  
But between you and me  
He won't be good enough

Your beautiful baby from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again  
Go on, take on this whole world  
But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"

Severus couldn't help himself but to cry. He missed her too much, he couldn't stand seeing her like this. And it was all his fault.

Rose had suddenly awoke from her slumber and looked over to her daddy and saw him crying, her vision was a little rough at first, but it was coming back to her.

"daddy? You okay?" Rose asked. Severus looked up and saw those brown eyes looking upon him, he was so happy, he flung his arms around her and embraced her.

"OH BABY GIRL! Thank Merlin your okay!" Severus said.

"I'm sorry daddy…..I was stupid…" Rose said.

"Don't ever do that again baby girl, you scared me half to death. Why would you do it?" Severus asked, already knowing the answer, but wanting to hear it from her.

"Because you never spent time with me, so I thought you didn't love me anymore. I thought all you cared about was mommy. I thought you wished I was never even born. So I decided to run away. I wanted to see how long you have noticed that I was gone." Rose said. Hearing this broke his heart.

"I love you Rose, with all my heart. You and mommy mean the world to me. I promise to you that I will spend more time with you. It was my fault for making you feel the way you do. Will you give me another chance?" Severus asked.

"Yes daddy, I will never do it again. I was wrong." Rose said, crying now, and Severus embraced her. They were like that for a while.

"If you want to punish me daddy, I wouldn't mind". Rose said, looking down.

"no, I wont punish you. it was my fault too." Severus said.

"daddy?" Rose started to ask.

"yes baby girl?" Severus said back.

"Where's mommy?" Rose asked.

"She's teaching, but she will be coming to see you in a little while." Severus answered.

"okay daddy. I love you." Rose said.

"I love you too baby girl, don't you ever forget that." Severus said.

"I won't I promise." Rose said.

"I was wondering, once you get better, you and Mr. Martin would show me the songs you written." Severus asked.

"of course daddy. That would be great!" Rose said.

A little while later, Hermione had walked into the infirmary.

"OH ROSE!" Hermione said and she rushed to give Rose a big hug.

"I'm sorry mommy." Rose said.

"don't ever do that to us again!" Hermione said, with tears of joy.

"I wont, I swear mommy." Rose said.

Poppy had come by and gave Rose an exam, to see how she was doing.

"how is she?" Severus asked.

"She needs rest, for the rest of the week. She'll be able to go back to school next Monday. But she must stay in bed." Poppy said.

"alright. Thank you." Hermione said.

"your welcome, let me know if you need anything." Poppy said, and with that, she left.

"We gotta go now baby girl, now that I know your alright….I can inform Albus in the great hall." Severus said.

"Alright daddy." Rose said.

"We'll come back after dinner okay? I love you." Severus said.

"I love you to angel." Hermione said and gave her a hug.

"I love you both. Tell him I said hi." Rose said.

"Of course." Severus sand, and he and Hermione left the infirmary.

_**A/N it will be a while for me to update again. Probably after next week, because I have SOL's I need to take this coming up week. Wish me luck ya'll. Read and review if you want more. And tell me what you think please, would love to read some ideas. Running out so yeah. **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six-Going Back

Rose was still in the infirmary, later on after dinner, Severus and Hermione came to visit their daughter. Rose was sitting up and looking at a country magazine.

"Hi daddy." Rose said putting the magazine down.

"Hey baby girl, you feeling okay?" Severus asked as he and Hermione took a seat by her bed.

"Better. What happened? Back in the woods…all I remember was falling asleep." Rose asked. Severus sighed.

"Well, we found you lying underneath the tree. You were soaked…." Severus started.

_**Flash back…..**_

_Severus came bursting into Hermione's room. He figured out where she would be. _

"_Hermione! I think I know where Rose is!" Severus yelled. Hermione dropped everything and dismissed her class and followed Severus outside the castle. _

"_I think she might be in the forest." Severus said. As he ran into Gabriel. _

"_Mr. Martin, I apologize…" Severus said after helping Gabriel up after he fell to the ground. _

"_Do you know where Rose is?" Asked Gabriel._

"_We think it's the forest." Hermione asked. _

"_Can I come with you? to help look for her?" Gabriel asked panicked. _

"_Yes, of course." Severus said and he, Hermione and Gabriel went into the forest to look for their daughter and friend. _

_It's been a couple of hours, they've been searching for her up and down, every square inch of the forest. Severus grew even more worried. It had rained last night, and it was below freezing. _

'_She could be dead…' thought Severus…._

'_NO! she's not! Don't think that! She's a Snape! She's strong! We have to find her.' Severus said, trying to keep positive. _

_It had started to rain again, this time, pouring down, and the temp. is dropping. Everyone was tired, wet, and scared out of their minds. _

"_Severus! What if we can't find her? She's lost!" Hermione cried. Severus wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort her. _

"_We'll find her…don't you worry." Severus said. He looked around and then, he saw a body under a tree. He knew then it was Rose. _

_He ran towards the tree, and slid and saw Rose covered up with leaves. She is unconscious. _

"_OH MY GOD! ROSE!" Severus said as he dusted off all the leaves and covered her with an extra blanket he carried with him. _

"_ROSE! WAKE UP! WAKE UP ROSE! COME ON BABY GIRL!" Severus pleaded. Rose's eye's flickered open. _

"_daddy?" Rose whispered. Severus hugged her tightly. And kissed her wet hair. _

"_Daddy's here baby girl…daddy's here…I love you…don't go, we'll get you safe, and warm." Severus said as he picked her up. Hermione was with them and so was Gabriel. All three of them hurried back to the castle and into the infirmary. Rose drifted off into a deep slumber. But before doing so, she said on last thing. _

"_I'm sorry daddy…forgive me." Rose whispered and went back into a deep slumber. Severus and Hermione cried. _

"_I do Rose…I do…I do…" Severus cried as he cradled his daughter in his arms._

_**Infirmary…..**_

_Rose is lying on the hospital bed unconscious. Hermione and Severus are by her side. Poppy had came in to give them news. _

"_Poppy…will everything be alright?" Severus asked. Hermione was still in tears, she couldn't really speak at all as she stared down at her daughter. Poppy had a sad look upon her face. _

"_Her temp. keeps rising, I don't know how to get it down. I've done everything. Its up to 110. I don't know if she will survive the night. We just have to pray." Poppy said. Severus bowed his head and sighed. His hands were clutched with Rose's. _

"_Thank you Poppy." Severus said. _

"_If there is anything you need. Just call me. I've already given her a fever reducing potion. But that's all I can do for now." Poppy said, and with a sad look towards Rose she left. _

_**End of Flash Back. **_

Severus had tears coming down his face as he told his story to Rose. Rose felt as guilty as ever. Rose wrapped her arms around him giving him a big hug.

"Daddy, I'm soooo sorry. So so so sorry. I never meant to actually almost die." Rose said. Severus had his hand upon his daughter's back and smelled her hair.

"It's okay baby. Just please don't do that again. I'm so sorry for not giving you the attention that you deserve. I promise you I'll change. I would love for you and Gabriel to show me the songs you've written when you've gotten the strength back." Severus said. Rose kissed Severus on the check and smiled.

"Of course daddy. Anything. I'll be a good girl for now on. I wont do anything dangerous. I promise." Rose said. Severus smiled.

"I hope not. If something happened to you baby girl, I don't know what I'll do." Severus said and they hugged each other for the longest time. Hermione had joined the hugging shortly after, and after that night, the family had gotten stronger, emotionally and physically.

_**A/N I hoped you like it. please read and review! **_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: When Severus listens

When Rose had gotten better, she was able to start up her classes again. Severus made sure he paid more attention to her. Merlin forbid he never wants that little adventure again. The day was practically over, Gabriel was over joyed with Rose's return. They began their little band that they started before her adventure, and sounded as though, they never taken a break. Rose had found Severus in his office grading papers.

"Daddy? You said you wanted to see us?" Rose asked followed by Gabriel with his guitar.

"Yes, I do. I promised you in the hospital wing that I would listen to the two of you with your little band. And I attend to keep that promise. When ever you are ready" Severus said. Gabriel nodded and so did Rose. Gabriel had finished tuning his guitar and started playing the first song that they learned. While they were playing the first song wild angels. He couldn't believe his eye's and ears. His daughter could really sing! Gabriel was great at the guitar and what they played were music to his ears.

They had finished the first song and was now on the second song, when I get where I'm going. He absolutely loves it. He is very proud of his daughter. When they finished, Severus was almost speechless.

"Well Professor, what do you think?" Gabriel asked.

"Yeah daddy. What do you think?" Repeated Rose.

"Honey, that was wonderful. I really do think you have a beautiful voice. Had your mother heard?" Severus asked.

"No, not yet, but she will. Gabriel and I are going to write another song for you and mom." Rose said.

"really? What's the song about?" Severus asked.

"You'll see daddy. Well, I love you we got to go and practice." Rose said and she walked up and hugged Severus.

"I love you too Rose, Mr. Martin, your guitar playing was exquisite." Severus said.

"Thank you sir." Gabriel said. With that, Rose and Gabriel left and went to the pond with the oak tree that they always go to.

"I'm so glad you're back Rose. Glad your safe" Gabriel said.

"Thanks Gab. Would do you have any idea for a song?" Rose asked.

"right now…I have no clue, how bout I just pick and see what you can do with that." Gabriel said.

"Oh…okay.." Rose said. Gabriel started pickin. It took them a while to figure out the words, and the chords to the song that they wanted to play…Gabriel had written a song….

**When you hear twin fiddles and a steel guitar,  
You're listening to the sound of the American heart.  
And Opry music on a Saturday night  
Brings a smile to your face and a tear to your eye.**

Sing a song about the heartland,  
The only place I feel at home.  
Sing about the way a good man  
Works until the daylight's gone.  
Sing the rain on the roof on a summer night  
Where they still know wrong from right.  
Sing a song about the heartland.  
Sing a song about my life.

There's a place where mornings are an endless blue  
And you feel mother nature walk along with you,  
Where simple people living side by side  
Still wave to their neighbor when they're drivin' by.

Sing a song about the heartland,  
The only place I feel at home.  
Sing about the way a good man  
Works until the daylight's gone.  
Sing the rain on the roof on a summer night  
Where they still know wrong from right.  
Sing a song about the heartland.  
Sing a song about my life. 

Gabriel had finished the song, He didn't know what to think, so he asked Rose.

"Well…what do you think?" Gabriel asked.

"It was terrific. I absolutely love it." Rose said.

"Thanks…" after they had written another song, Rose spoke up.

"Remember when we said we would write a song about mum and dad?" Rose asked.

"Yeah?" Gabriel said.

"We should start doing it. It's almost their anniversary, I want to give them something special." Rose said.

"Of course. Lets keep trying." Gabriel said.

**Dancin' in the dark  
Middle of the night  
Takin' your heart  
And holdin' it tight**

Emotional touch  
Touchin' my skin  
And askin' you to do  
What you've been doin' all over again

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love

Better than I was  
More than I am  
And all of this happened  
By takin' your hand

And who I am now  
Is who I wanted to be  
And now that we're together  
I'm stronger than ever  
I'm happy and free

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in, no  
And if you asked me why I changed  
All I gotta do is say your sweet name

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
Oh, baby

Oh, it's a beautiful thing  
Don't think I can keep it all in  
I just gotta let you know  
What it is that won't let me go

It's your love  
It just does somethin' to me  
It sends a shock right through me  
I can't get enough  
And if you wonder  
About the spell I'm under  
It's your love  
It's your love  
It's your love 

They had just finished singing the song. They couldn't believe it. two songs!

"That was totally awesome!" Rose said.

"Yeah it was." Gabriel said.

"I can't wait for mom and dad to hear this next Tuesday…We're going to make our debut on that day…see how everyone likes us." Rose said.

"Yeah…next Tuesday… October fourteenth…that's their anniversary, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yup…" Rose answered. And continued on with the rest of the day as normal.

_**A/N I hope you all like it. I'm going to have Gabriel sing just like George Strait….but the song is it's your love by tim mcgraw and faith hill. Please **_

_**R. **_

_**E.**_

_**V.**_

_**I.**_

_**E.**_

_**W. **_

_**Would mean a lot!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight: The Snape's anniversary and Gabriel's feelings.

It was so close to Tuesday night, actually it was the afternoon of Hermione and Severus's 12th anniversary. Rose and Gabriel had talkin' to Albus asking if he and Minerva could come and attend since it was a special occasion. Albus agreed and so did Minerva. He also agreed that he would introduce them after dinner and before they left. Minerva was so thrilled, she couldn't wait.

**Hermione's and Severus's chambers before dinner tonight. **

Severus and Hermione was sitting on the couch holding and kissing each other.

"Can't you believe it? twelve years of happiness and bliss." Severus asked.

"Yeah…I have everything I ever dreamed. A beautiful daughter, and the love of my life. I could not ask for more." Hermione said and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I have something for you." Severus said as he reached something out of his pocket. Severus had opened it to show her. It was a beautiful heart shaped silver and gold necklace. In the middle of the heart has a blue crystal dangling from the middle. Hermione had gasped at the beautiful peace of jewelry.

"Oh Severus…this is beautiful…I absolutely love it." She said, she turned around and lifted her hair so Severus could put the necklace on her. When Severus was done, Hermione kissed him on the lips.

"Thank you love…my gift to you, isn't until after dinner." She said in a seductive tone. Severus smiled and kissed her with love and passion.

"We better get going. We don't want to be late do we?" Severus asked.

"I guess not. Lets go." Hermione said and she and Severus walked out of their chambers and went to the great hall.

**Great Hall. **

Every one was now in the hall. Albus and Minerva had came for a visit, knowing it was Hermione and Severus's anniversary. At the Gryffindor table, Rose was sitting across from Gabriel. They couldn't wait to perform their song for Hermione and Severus. Albus had rose from his table and silenced everyone in the great hall. Severus looked up to the old man with a _what do you think your doing Albus _look on his face.

"Now, before you leave, I would like to have Rose Snape and Gabriel Martin to take the stand." Albus said. Rose and Gabriel didn't have to be told twice. They stood up and walked up to the front, Minerva had handed Gabriel his guitar. Before they started, Rose turned around to face her parents.

"Mum, Dad…can you come sit in front of us please." Rose said. Hermione and Severus smiled and followed her instructions. They came in front of Rose and Gabriel, there was two chairs in front of Gryffindor table. The couple sat and smiled at their daughter.

"Mum, Daddy, today is your 12th anniversary, and for that, Gabriel and I had written two songs. The first one is from dad, he wanted us to write a song describing his love to you. The second song, is one I had written and with Gabriel's help, with the guitar as well. You two are my hero's. You show me the guidance for a better future, if it weren't for you, I don't know where I'd be." Rose said. with that said, Gabriel started playing. The first song was from Severus two Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe how beautiful the song was and how great her daughter could sing, and Gabriel. She knew something was going to happen to them later on in the future. She has a feeling that they were meant to be together. Hermione looked at Severus and he stared into his wife's beautiful eye's. He held her hand and squeezed it. Everyone in the great hall was astonished by their performance. They couldn't believe their talent. Neither could all the Professors at the teachers table. Minerva was in tears by the middle of the song. Hagrid was also in tears. Albus looked at Minerva and smiled at her. She smiled at him too. When the song ended, the room had exploded into applause. Gabriel and Rose smiled to her parents and then out to the crowd.

"The next one, I have written. It's for you mum and daddy, it's called I hope you dance." Rose said and then the guitar started playing and she started singing.

" **I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance**

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
(Time is a real and constant motion always)  
I hope you dance  
(Rolling us along)  
I hope you dance  
(Tell me who)  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
I hope you dance  
(Where those years have gone)

(Tell me who)  
I hope you dance  
(Wants to look back on their youth and wonder)  
(Where those years have gone)"

By the end of the song, everyone was almost in tears. Especially Hermione who was being held by Severus. Both Hermione and Severus got up and hugged their daughter. Hermione kissed her on her forehead.

"Mum, you okay?" Rose asked embracing her back.

"Of course I am honey…you sang beautifully. Thank you so much." Hermione said and tightening her hug on her.

"Your welcome mum…" Rose said.

"I love you honey." Hermione said letting go but with her hands up on Rose's shoulder.

"I love you too." Rose said and Hermione backed off and let Severus give Rose his hug.

"That was wonderful baby girl. Thank you so much." Severus said hugging her.

"Your welcome daddy. Happy anniversary." Rose said.

"Thanks. I love you baby girl." Severus said looking at his daughter.

"Love you too daddy." Rose said. Hermione went to Gabriel, she couldn't help herself, she gave him a little hug. Which surprised him, but he returned it.

"Thank you Gabriel…that was beautiful." Hermione said with tears of joy.

"Your welcome Professor Snape." Gabriel said and with that it was now Severus to thank him.

"Thank you Mr. Martin. That meant a lot to us." Severus said shaking his hand. Gabriel smiled up to his Professor.

"Your welcome sir." Gabriel said. and with that, dinner had ended. All of the Gryffindor's had shake his and Rose's hand and left for the commons. After everyone was back in the commons, Gabriel decided to go to the lake to think.

"You wanna come back to the commons with us Gab?" Rose asked.

"I will…I just want to do something on my own for a little while. I'll be up in an hour or so, before curfew." Gabriel said. Rose smiled up at him.

"Okay…I'll see you there." Rose said and left with the other Gryffindor's.

**At the Lake. **

Gabriel Martin was sitting underneath the tree by the lake staring up into the stars above him. He sighed and looked down.

_Rose is so beautiful. She's smart, funny, talented. Long curly black, with beautiful hazel eye's. beautiful smile. She doesn't even know… _Gabriel thought.

"How will I ever tell her?" Gabriel asked himself out loud.

"Tell who what Mr. Martin?" Gabriel turned around and saw Minerva right behind him.

"Oh thank Merlin it's only you Professor McGonagall" Gabriel sighed in relief. Minerva smiled at him.

"Who did you think it was?" Minerva asked.

"Headmaster Snape." Gabriel said.

"Oh, do you mind?" Minerva asked indicating to sit beside him.

"Of course." Gabriel answered.

"Professor, do you think you can give me some advice?" Gabriel asked.

"Of course dear…what is it?" Minerva asked.

"Well…There is this girl…who I have…gotten close to Professor." Gabriel started.

"Let me guess…Rose?" Minerva guessed.

"Yes Professor. We've been friends for a while….well…only two and a half months, but I felt as though we've been friends all our lives…and every time I see her, or perform a new song with her, I get nervous, I have this feeling…towards her, that I can't explain…I think it might be a crush or something." Gabriel said.

"What your feeling Mr. Martin is love…do you have dreams about her at night? Do you feel butterfly's in your stomach? Do you feel as though when you wake up, the first thing you have to do is to go see her?" Minerva asked. Gabriel looked up at her in complete shock.

"Yes…I do…but, how can it be love? I mean…our new school year had barely begun…it's not even Christmas… I mean…we're only first years…it's impossible to be in love at such a young age…eleven…it's…too young…" Gabriel said.

"Love can never be too young Mr. Martin. I'm going to tell you something." Minerva started

"Okay…" Gabriel said.

"Albus and I are married…but before we were married, and before I even knew I had feelings for Albus, He always had feelings towards me, since the first day we met in our first year. We grew close over the years, and by our fourth year, I started having feelings for him. But I never announced it to him for fear that he wouldn't feel the same way. But in our seventh year he proclaimed his love for me. I did the same. We've been together since we were eleven. Friends at first. Then as boyfriend and girlfriend…(She didn't want to use the word Lover to an eleven year old). And then He proposed two years later. We've been married for over fifty years now." Minerva said. Gabriel was astonished by what Minerva had said.

"Wow…." Was all he could say, Minerva smiled at him.

"True love will never die. Believe in your self, and maybe, just maybe when your older, you and Rose will end up like Albus and I are today. It all starts with the heart. And the heart, I say, never lies. Think about it Mr. Martin. If you truly love her, I want you to do me a favor." Minerva said.

"Alright…what is it?" Gabriel asked.

"In your fourth year…if you still love her, I want you to tell her. She will tell her, her answer if she knows how you feel. She may feel the same way." Minerva told him.

" Okay Professor, thank you. But what would Headmaster Snape say? Or think for that matter?" Gabriel asked. Minerva chuckled at this.

"He'll get over it. I think he's getting to like you a little bit. Give him some time, and just for respect, if you plan on marrying Rose, I'd advice you ask his permission, but marriage will be after school when you two are of age." Minerva said. Gabriel smiled.

"Okay…I'll do that, thanks a lot." Gabriel said.

"No problem, you know where I am if you ever need me." Minerva said.

"Okay." Gabriel said, and with that Minerva left Gabriel to his thoughts. It wasn't long after she left, Gabriel returned to Gryffindor tower for the night satisfied and grateful for her advice.

**A/N I hope you all like it. please review. And please tell me what you think about Minerva's advice to help Gabriel with his mixed emotions. Though he is young, true love will never die if you find your perfect soul mate. **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine…four years later…

**A/N **_**I am skipping a couple of years, because it would take me forever to get to the point of the story. Gabriel and Rose are now 15 years old. And in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Severus is still teaching and the Headmaster. So is Hermione. **_

_**So, on with the story. **_

Gabriel and Rose are in their fifth year. Through the years, they were known as 'Gryffindor's angle's.' though their band name was 'Wild Angles'. They were inseparable. Gabriel was now five foot nine, with short dirty blonde hair and blue eye's. tall and skinny. But he became a strong and powerful wizard. His voice deepen and his talent at singing and playing guitar progressed. Also Rose. With her father's dark eyes. Her father's long black hair, but was curly like Hermione's. She looked exactly like Severus except her nose. (which she is thankful for).

Gabriel had kept Minerva's advice since first year, he still feels the same way, he grown to love her even more, she is beautiful. She was his best friend. His one true friend. Gabriel had decided to play the seeker on the Gryffindor's Quidditch team. He was second best from Harry Potter him self, and Harry even gave him that complement. But he still had all O's in all his classes, and Rose had all O's too.

One day during dinner, Severus stood up in front of the great hall. It was close to Christmas, and he decided to do something special.

"Students…Professors, I am glad to announce, that we will be holding a Christmas ball this year. All are invited and, just as a warning, if I find you out snogging each other senseless, I will be deducting points, and be giving you a detention as a Christmas present. But with that said, I hope you all have a wonderful Christmas holiday and see you at the ball next Saturday." Severus said and went to sit back down next to his wife Hermione.

Gabriel couldn't believe it. This was his opportunity to ask her out to a dance. He does not plan on ruining it. The Great Hall was decorated with Christmas trees and lights were put up through out the castle.

After dinner, Gabriel and Rose were sitting out by the lake, playing guitar and singing like always. Gabriel had suddenly stopped, and Rose looked up at him.

"What's wrong Gabriel?" Rose asked.

"You know the dance is coming next Saturday right?" Gabriel started.

"Yeah…I know…I can't wait." Rose said.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me." Gabriel just spat it out. Rose was in shock.

"Of course Gab. I would love to go with you." Rose answered and hugged Gabriel. He was absolutely pleased with himself and hugged her back.

"Alright, do you have anything?" Gabriel asked after thirty to forty minutes of plucking the guitar trying to write another song. Rose was finding it hard to get the words out.

"No, I think this is the hardest thing we had to do…I mean, we written so many songs since first year. I think we may have gone blank now." Rose said.

"We can't…we must have something. I mean we written over twenty songs at least. We can write another one. We just have to." Gabriel said.

"I guess we should take a break, maybe something will come to me or something." Rose said.

"Yeah, maybe your right." Gabriel said and he had put his guitar up and he and Rose finished up homework.

**Dungeon's. with Severus and Hermione. **

Hermione and Severus were sitting on their couch by the fire. Severus had one arm wrapped around his love and Hermione's head was resting on his chest.

"I can't believe Rose is 15 years old now, it seems just like yesterday she was born, and that she was placed in Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"I know…I can't believe it either. She'd grown into a beautiful woman. Next year, she won't be a teenager anymore. she'll be an adult. " Severus said.

"So will Gabriel. They've been friends since their first day here." Hermione said and wrapped an arm around Severus's middle.

"They're friends…I'm actually glad she has Gabriel as her friend. They look nice together." Severus said. Hermione looked up at him.

"Are you telling me that if they got 'together' you would be okay with that?" She asked.

"I don't know. But if Gabriel touches My little Rose, he'll have hell to pay. I'm just saying, he's always been there for her when I'm not." Severus said.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous Sev. You have always been there for her. If she needed someone to talk to, would you drop everything and listen to her?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, I'll do anything for her." Severus said.

"see, you just proved my point, no matter how busy you are, you always have time for her. She's daddy's little girl." Hermione said. Severus smiled and kissed his wife.

"I guess so." Severus said.

"She looks up to you more than me. I know she loves me Sev. But I think she favor's you more." Hermione snickered at that. Severus smiled and she kissed him softly on the lips.

"Very well. I love you Hermione." Severus said.

"I love you to Sev. Do you want to take this in the other room?" Hermione said in a seductive tone in his ear.

"With my pleasure." He said and scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom.

_**A/N I hope you like it. please read and review. It would be great. **_


End file.
